The Meaning of a Second Life
by Fenris242
Summary: Dean gets a visit from a familiar angel and finds out why he was saved from hell.


A/N: this is set before S4 Sex and Violence, but after S4 After School Special.....just an idea as to why dean was pulled from hell....let me know what you guys think....

-Fen

* * *

Dean was leaning against the side of the Impala, jumping slightly when he turned to his side and saw Anna leaning against the Impala next to him. Quickly regaining his composure, he said the first thing that came to mind, "You seem to have settled in well. Is there something about angels and giving no warning before just showing up? A little flash of light, a strange noise. Anything."

Anna smiled as she looked at Dean. It had been a couple weeks since she had seen him last, and although she was an angel, her human feelings hadn't completely disappeared yet. She still found him attractive, and a small ball of lust still turned in her stomach as she stood next to him. Although the angel within her was able to squash the feeling. "I lied to you." She blurted with no warning.

Dean raised his eyebrows, "About?"

"When you asked if I knew why you were pulled from hell. I lied to you." Anna replied. She glanced around the secluded park corner.

Dean just looked at her. "And?" He paused, hoping she would continue. He was this close to finding out why Castiel freed him from hell, he wasn't going to let the subject drop. "You gonna tell me?"

Anna turned to look at Dean and she smiled again. Dean shot her a goofy look trying to get her to five up the information he so desperately wanted since he found out that an angel pulled him from hell. "That was my plan when I decided to come here. I was supposed to send Castiel, but I guess some of my human rebel is still here. Castiel hasn't explained anything to you and I don't think he plans to."

"You haven't said much yet either." Dean interrupted.

"Castiel has been pushing what you're supposed to do, and how you're supposed to handle Sam. You know, he's still in contact with Ruby, right?" Anna asked the question, but already knew the answer. Before Dean could even make a comment she continued, "I know you know. And I know you know it's not a good thing. And it's not. Ruby thinks she's doing the right thing with Sam; having him use that power so that he can send Lilith back to hell. Unfortunately it's also pushing Sam to the edge. An edge that we're not too comfortable with."

Dean couldn't just let that comment sit. "What do you mean? Sam's gonna go all demony on me?" Dean asked, truly worried for his brother.

Anna sighed and raised a hand to Dean's face. "You are the reason Castiel was ordered to free you from hell."

Dean was confused by the statement. "You mean, I'm supposed to stop Sam from--"

Anna shook her head. "We...I mean, they," Anna pointed up toward the sky, "got a glimpse of the future with you remaining in hell." Anna paused, she truly didn't want to continue the conversation, but Dean needed to know. She needed to tell him. "Yes. Sam's powers would take control, and he was responsible for _helping _Lilith break the last seal. But that, that could be contained. Dean, it's what happened after Lilith freed Lucifer that caused your early parole." Anna paused again, and looked up at the sky.

"Enough with the dramatic pauses and lengthy history. What the hell happened? Why was I pulled out of hell?" Dean demanded the angel to give up the information.

Anna looked him straight in the eye. "You are the reason Castiel was ordered to free you from hell." Anna repeated, as if a second time around would make more sense. When it was apparent that Dean still wasn't adding everything up, Anna explained, very clearly. "Lucifer rose from hell and brought with him a demon that not a single angel could kill or could foresee a way of killing. That demon was you, Dean."

Dean's expression fell, and he turned away from Anna. It wasn't that he couldn't believe it. He most certainly could. The way he was going, it wouldn't have taken much longer from him to lose what humanity he had left. "So I was..I was pulled out because--" He trailed off.

"Yes. You were pulled out of hell because you were the greatest threat. And now we're hoping that you can help Sam. Stop him from helping Lilith." Anna let Dean gather his thoughts as the two stood in silence. "Now there was an official reason why I came here today. There's a case concerning a Siren. Here's the location." Anna said, handing a baffled Dean a folded piece of paper. "I'll meet with you after this. We need to stop Lilith, and--"

"We need to do it before Sam turns." Dean said, as Anna disappeared.


End file.
